Love, The Forgotten One
by CharmedAnodite
Summary: So please don't ever come back unless you want to break my heart again. Cut me out of your life. Pretend you never met me. Every moment in your presence only brings me more pain as I knew I could never have you like I wanted to. I really don't want you to but please forget you ever loved me. Letter format multi-chap Scorose Rose & Scorpius! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'm v. v. v. sorry I haven't updated LAWOA in ages! I've seriously had writers block and I have so many tests going on right now. Also I have to finish an English fantasy story by Tuesday and (being the over-achiever I am) decided to make an incredibly long plotline so it will probs end up 15 or so pages long. I only have 5.**

**Anyway, this is a story I've wanted to write for a while now. Like 'Alone' it's also an adapted story but this time it's for Scorose, in letter format! Hopefully this will hold you Scorose fans over until I get the next chapter up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. End of story.**

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

You're gone. I know I have to accept that. I've tried and tried but I can't do it. No when you meant so much to me. Not when you loved me as much as I loved you. Not when we spent all that time together. Especially not when you left on a sharp note.

It's been 6 months since you left and things are going as smoothly as ever, for most people. James is as egotistical as ever, Al is still topping DADA and Hugo is still smashing everyone at chess. For me, things have changed. I can't get it through my head that things will never be the same again. There are no more unpredicted events or spur-of-the-moment decisions. Everything's so straightforward and planned out, like it was before you changed my life. Honestly, I miss it. I miss having you in my life. But you're not coming back.

I still see you around the Potter's place every now and then. Still, every time I see you, I am reminded by the fact that you may have forgotten me. You never seem to acknowledge my existence like you used to and our conversations are short and civil. What happened to all our endless laughing and flirtatious teasing? Did you forget all the time we spent together last year? Did you forget all the games we played and all the pointless things we talked about? It hurts every time I see you with others girls, smiling like you used to smile just for me. Truly, it breaks my heart.

So please don't ever come back unless you want to break my heart again. Cut me out of your life. Pretend you never met me. Every moment in your presence only brings me more pain as I knew I could never have you like I wanted to.

I really don't want you to but please forget you ever loved me.

Love,  
The Forgotten One a.k.a. Weasley

_"Why are you talking to me, Weasley? You're just a half-blood with a mudblood mother and blood-traitor father."_

PS: I'm just a half-blood Weasley to you aren't I?

* * *

**Done! Did you like? Review for a virtual kiss from Scorpius!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello, hello, my lovely readers! I thought this was going to be a one-shot, but for a while, I've had an extension stored on my phone. I love letters so whenever I'm feeling emotional, I just write one, to any random person I feel like dumping my thoughts on. A little Scorose fangirling, some time acting devil's advocate and voila! You get this letter from Scorpius! Yes, Rose did send it. I like how I portrayed Scorpius here and I hope you do too. Hope you enjoy and make sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: Have I ever owned HP? No.**

* * *

Rose,

I can't explain this to you. You know exactly why I had to leave. You know why I said what I did on the platform. Believe me, I regret it. But what could I do with _him _standing there? I've been trying to get into the accelerated curse-breaking course since the start of seventh year; you should know that better than anyone. I expected a little more support, even though my methods go against my principles.

You were a big part of my life for three years, Rose, don't forget that. But it's time to move on. In reply to your request to cut you out of my life, I can't. You're part of my past and I can't change that. I have to face facts.

I'm sorry I broke your heart. But there's nothing I can do about it.

Scorpius

PS: You'll always be my Weasley.

* * *

**You see what's going on here? I have Rose's letter already typed up so expect an update soon! **

**~CharmedAnodite**

**PS: Sorry for the length. I've never been good at writing long pieces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Another one from Rose. More angst this time around. Oh, did I mention I haven't planned this? I have NO IDEA where it's going. I just write what I want then adapt it for fanfiction. As I've said before, I'm not the best at writing pure fanfiction. Most of the stuff I post was originally personal stories but changed to fit with the HP characters. Anyway, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put these? Better safe than sorry. I don't own Rose or Scorpius.**

* * *

Malfoy,

Damn you. Damn you to hell. If you really loved me like you said you did, you would have been honest with your father. You said you told him about us an _entire year _ago, at the end of sixth year. That is a trust violation I cannot overlook, especially from you, Mr. Brutally Honest. Or so I thought.

I knew you wanted to get into the course. I knew you were going to leave for some foreign country and leave me stuck in England. Still, I supported you. Even if it meant losing you, I supported you. Who kept track of your application forms? Who did your homework when you were drowning in Advanced Arithmancy? I don't care anymore. I wish you never came into my life in the first place. I wish I never kissed you at the Christmas Dance in fourth year. In fact, I wish I never knew you. You say you can't cut me out of your life but I can easily cut you out of mine. Snip, snip, snip with a pair of scissors. It's that easy. But I won't. Because then I'd lose the piece of my heart you hold, shattered by your words on the platform that day.

Your Weasley

PS: We're back to last names aren't we? Back to the beginning.

* * *

**I'm in the writing mood now so expect updates! Ta-ta! Review please!**

**~CharmedAnodite**


End file.
